Our nation's science education enterprise is engaged in a struggle to respond to astounding societal transformations such as the explosion of science knowledge and technology innovation. The impact is felt keenly in the life sciences, where the Human Genome Project, gene therapy, embryonic stem cell research, and other innovations make daily news and are destined to change our society in profound ways. In light of this transformation, the recent Third International Mathematics and Science Study (TIMSS) study revealed America's comparative decline in student science and math learning. These data, along with states adopting accountability testing, illustrate the need for reforming education in general, and science education in particular. Exacerbating the crisis are socioeconomic and geographic variables that create inequity of student access to quality science education, particularly for underrepresented populations. To resolve the crisis, innovative models for reforming science education must be developed and disseminated. "Widening Horizons In Science Education" (WHISE) proposes to do this, embracing a science education ecosystem approach to effecting systemic reform in a learning community, focusing on the health sciences because of their relevance to us all. Crafting an ecosystem model that weaves into one fabric multiples of institutions, disciplines, and collaborators needed for restoration of the system, requires a multifaceted, process-based approach that addresses the elements for science education reform. Therefore, WHISE proposes developing, in collaboration with three rural high minority enrollment school systems, a science education model that includes: 1) contemporary learning resources; 2) educator professional development; 3) collaboration with administration; 4) sharing science with the community; 5) adoption of information technology in instruction; 6) students experiencing the elements of reform; and 71 marketing as a strategy to attract interest in science. The centerpiece of this model will be UNC-CH's 40-foot Traveling Science and Technology Laboratory, which though the power of its visual image will bring attention to the science education crisis. The holistic nature of WHISE's design and the use of an action research approach to achieve success will lead to the creation of a program having broad application across the science learning landscape. By supporting programs like WHISE, which looks to the horizon for innovative solutions and how to reach them, the NIH will achieve its goal of increasing understanding of science, diversity of the workforce, and the health and overall quality of life of our society.